La Petit Princesse
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Byakuran, un aviador aventurero, así como un pintor frustrado, tiene un incidente que lo deja varado, con todo y aeronave, en el desierto del Sahara. En medio de este escenario, conoce a una niña con apariencia de princesa, que le hará recordar las cosas verdaderamente importantes de la vida. / AU basado en "El Principito", de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. 10001.
1. El pintor solitario

Bien, me había dicho a mí misma que no publicaría este fic hasta que no lo terminara, que ¡Vamos! ¡Tiene muchos capítulos! QvQ Pero como tengo una buena cantidad avanzada, decidí que no estaría mal empezar a soltar el fic de a poquitos por aquí. Como han podido leer en el Summary, este fic es una adaptación del libro "El Principito" de Antóine de Saint-Exupéry, que por cierto, es mi libro favorito. n_n Se basará en Uni y en Byakuran y por ahí aparecerán más personajes a medida que los capítulos avancen, pero he de advertir, que tendrá similitudes y diferencias con el libro en el que me baso. Porque no quiero una copia exacta, pero tampoco desviarme mucho de la idea. uvu

También avisar que en este primer capítulo aún no sucederá lo de la _panne_ en el desierto. Este, está más orientado a introducirles un poco sobre Byakuran y su pasado, ¡En el siguiente empieza la acción! =v=/ Además de ello, los capítulos seguirán una medida contante, entre 1000 a 1500 palabras, probablemente muy adelante, tenga capítulos especiales que lleguen a las 2000, pero eso, lo veremos en su momento.

Este capítulo, tiene una longitud de 1000 palabritas. Sin más que decirles ¡Espero que les guste! n_n

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

Cuando la familia Gesso tuvo su primer hijo, nada pudo hacer más felices a los dueños de aquella mansión, llena de cosas hermosas debido a la gran calidad económica que ostentaban orgullosamente. Apenas vieron al niño recién nacido, de cabello albino y ojos violetas además de esa curiosa marca facial bajo el ojo izquierdo, decidieron que se llamaría Byakuran.

Byakuran al crecer, demostró no ser como cualquier niño de su edad. Tenía una visión retorcida de la fantasía. Sus dibujos eran hermosos, cualquiera que los viese se admiraba, pero nadie era capaz de adivinar el verdadero significado que tenían. Al pequeño Byakuran también le gustaba leer mucho, y ningún adulto comprendía el motivo de aquello. Pensaban, que era porque se trataba de que el niño fuera muy estudioso, pero en realidad, al jovencito le gustaba fantasear.

Cierto día, Byakuran fue con sus padres y les mostró un dibujo que hizo; tenía como siempre, una sonrisa muy grande plantada en el rostro, sonrisa que con el tiempo nunca lo abandonaría por muy enojado o triste que estuviera.

—Madre~ Padre~ ¿A que esto les asusta~? —rió el chiquillo, mientras les mostraba su cuaderno de dibujo, en la página de su última creación.

—¿Por qué habría de asustarnos un sombrero, hijo? —preguntó su padre, mirando con curiosidad aquel dibujo que a simple vista, parecía ello.

Byakuran, por primera vez, dejó que su rostro se llenase de incertidumbre y decepción.

—¿No pueden ver lo que es…?

—Un sombrero, evidentemente. —respondió la madre, zanjando con ello la situación.

Desde aquel día, Byakuran dejó de mostrarle sus dibujos a la gente. Aquello que había dibujado, ni de lejos era un sombrero. Para él, era una serpiente luego de haber engullido un elefante, reposando los meses de digestión necesarios para asimilarlo. Se había entusiasmado con un libro que trataba sobre aventuras en las zonas más remotas y salvajes de África y por ello es que tuvo la suficiente inspiración para realizar ese dibujo, que a su parecer era más claro que el agua. Pero le había decepcionado de sobremanera el hecho de que sus padres no entendiesen su arte. Porque si no podían comprender algo que para él era tan simple, obviamente nunca llegarían a entender nada por el valor verdadero que tuviese.

Sus padres, sin saberse culpables de que su hijo hubiese abandonado una prometedora carrera como artista, lamentaron el hecho de que él no les mostrase nuevas creaciones. No le volvieron a ver dibujar con su típica concentración que le hacía sacar un poco la lengua de entre los labios, sentado en un taburete, mirando al jardín y tratando de extraer la esencia de lo que quería plasmar a través de rayones bien colocados y colores que iban según como él veía la naturaleza de la situación.

Byakuran se dedicó de lleno a tratar de aparentar que era como los demás niños, pero conservando en secreto un santuario de dibujos hechos por él, hasta incluso, llegar a la juventud. Como señorito de alta sociedad, Byakuran vivió rodeado de lujos y de cosas bonitas, pero muy pocas con un valor más allá del que pudiese darle el dinero. Lo único que lo mantenía con vida era el dibujo. El arte le hacía sonreír más incluso, de lo que usualmente hacía. Sentía que a cada hoja que rellenaba le estaba dando vida a nuevas cosas. Se sentía casi como un dios, rayando aquí, pintando allá, perfeccionándose con el tiempo hasta llegar a hacer dibujos de gran calidad gráfica y semántica.

Pero nadie se había molestado en aprender algo sobre su arte y él no se esforzaría en hacerle entender a nadie qué significaban sus trazos y colores. Por eso se lo guardó todo para él, y a lo largo de su vida no encontró a nadie digno de ver sus dibujos. Aun así, cuando estuvo a punto de creer que alguien podría valer la pena, rehacía de nuevo el dibujo de la serpiente digiriendo a un elefante, pero todas las personas le respondían siempre que se trataba de un sombrero.

Esbozando su falsa y hermosa sonrisa era que se convencía cada vez de que los humanos no valían la pena y de que nadie podría llegar a ser como él, que era inteligente como nadie y era capaz de percibir el interior de las cosas que la gente siempre miraba de manera superficial. Las personas mayores, quedaban fascinadas con el tino del joven para hablar, para tratarles, así como con su encanto y su amabilidad que a veces rayaba entre el desinterés sincero y la empalagosa frialdad.

Byakuran, a lo largo de su vida descubrió una segunda cosa que lo hacía sentir vivo: pilotear aviones. Una de sus fantasías más preciadas era la de algún día tener alas en la espalda, como los ángeles que aparecían en los libros, como mensajeros del cielo. O los héroes mutantes que aparecían en las historietas, salvando inocentes. Con las alas, podría llegar al sitio que quisiera, podría viajar rápidamente a lugares desconocidos, podría sentirse un poco más importante. Como no era posible que tuviese alas en la espalda, se dedicó a aprenderlo todo sobre las aeronaves.

Aquellos estudios convencieron a sus padres de que su hijo había abandonado las excentricidades de las que pecaba al ser un infante, pero afirmándolo, demostraron lo poco que conocían a su hijo. Y el mismo Byakuran siempre estuvo consciente de ello, pero jamás hizo comentarios al respecto, ya no le importaba tanto como antes.

Así que, para salir de aquella realidad, el albino tenía por costumbre salir a pilotear su avión, el Millefiore 100, lejos de casa, a zonas que sólo él conocía luego de haber leído tanto sobre el mundo. Viajaba lejos, con el equipaje suficiente para unos cuantos días y con un libro de dibujos, una caja de lápices de colores, algunos borradores, tajadores y lápices de grafito entre sus provisiones.

Viajaba al paraíso, como él mismo decía, porque el mundo, tal y como era, le parecía un infierno monótono y desesperanzador.

* * *

Bueno, primer capítulo terminado, de nuevo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y sé que la pareja a tratar es algo inusual, pero sinceramente me gustan mucho juntos. ¡Un saludo! ;v;


	2. La llegada al paraíso

¡Aquí yo de nuevo! Con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ahora sí con lo que nos interesa, ver la interacción entre la princesita y el aviador~ ;v; He tratado en lo posible, de mantener las personalidades de ambos dentro de la trama, aún así, me parece que están ligeramente diferentes, supongo, por la situación. Pero espero haberlo hecho bien, ustedes juzgarán uvu

Este capítulo tiene una longitud de 1500 palabras. Sin más que decirles, bon apetit! nvn

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

Durante toda su vida, Byakuran no tuvo a nadie con quien pudiera hablar verdaderamente. Sus encierros y su autismo en el mundo que él consideraba, suyo (Y del cual él era el soberano), nadie podía penetrarlos. Nadie le acompañaba en sus viajes y no dejaba que ninguna persona se subiera a su avión o le preguntara cosas personales o muy profundas sobre sí mismo, porque para él, una persona inteligente, sabría ver a través de él y de las cosas que guardaba en cada sonrisa. Aquello, hasta aquel incidente que le ocurrió en el desierto del Sahara.

En uno de sus paseos solitarios en su aeronave, fuera de todo cálculo, el motor de su avión sufrió un desperfecto moderadamente grave. Como siempre iba solo y con pocas provisiones y había aterrizado forzosamente en medio del desierto; aquella, se convirtió en una situación de vida o muerte. El agua y la comida de las que disponía, sólo le alcanzaban para ocho días más y a falta de los mecánicos que tenía en casa, Shoichi Irie y Spanner (Que por cierto, fueron los que le fabricaron el avión), él solo tendría que enfrentarse a la más difícil de las reparaciones.

Alejado del universo, durmiendo sobre la arena, el albino sintió que si no hacía algo, todo terminaría. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran como en las historietas que a veces dibujaba para matar el tiempo! Ahí, él era el conquistador del mundo, que había viajado a todos los universos paralelos y se imbuía de los conocimientos guardados en todos ellos para poder tener al mundo en sus manos. Quizá de ese modo, habría sabido que su avión iba a malograrse y habría optado por tomar una ruta distinta.

Al amanecer, cuando se sentó, junto a su avión, mientras comía su desayuno (Una bolsa de malvaviscos tan blancos como su cabello), una vocecita le sacó de sus silenciosas reflexiones.

—Disculpa, ¿Podrías dibujarme un cordero?

—¿Eh~?

—Que si por favor podrías dibujarme un cordero.

Los ojos del muchacho se dirigieron prontamente a la persona de la que venía una voz melodiosa, suave y amable. Nunca había visto a nadie como ella, con el cabello verdoso como las algas del mar, ojos azules, como el cielo nocturno, mejillas rosas y una curiosa marca facial bajo el ojo izquierdo, justo como él. De primer punto, pudo saber que esa muchachita que tenía al frente, era alguien especial. Aunque su infantil curiosidad estaba algo perturbada.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí, pequeña~? ¿Tus padres son viajeros~? —preguntó el chico con el tono simpático que siempre usaba con la gente en general.

La jovencita se limitó a mirar al chico por un momento, fijamente a los ojos. Aquella mirada que a él le pareció, podía leer dentro de su corazón.

—Por favor, dibújame un cordero, Byakuran.

El chico se preguntó, sorprendido, si aquella pequeña princesita (Porque por las ropas que traía, precisamente eso parecía) no sería alguno de sus personajes favoritos de historietas y cuentos de hadas. ¡Le había leído la mente! ¿Acaso era una viajera de mundos paralelos? ¿O alguien venido de otro planeta? No tenía forma de saberlo, pero en esta ocasión no desobedeció a la pequeña niña que le miraba y esperaba, como si le hubiese encomendado la misión más difícil y delicada del mundo. Aun así, Byakuran al sacar su bitácora de bosquejos y dejar de lado su bolsa de malvaviscos, hizo la prueba que solía hacer con la poca gente que era digna de su atención. Dibujó a la boa asimilando al elefante y le mostró aquello.

—¡Oh no! ¡Qué cruel eres! —La chiquilla parecía horrorizada—. ¡No un elefante siendo rumiado en el estómago de una boa! —Retrocediendo un poco, la pequeña cayó sentada en la arena, mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirando gravemente al muchacho, que se había quedado sin habla por la sorpresa—. Los elefantes son muy grandes y las boas son muy peligrosas —Y al decir esas cosas, la pequeña alzó el dedo índice para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras.

—¿Puedes… saber lo que es? —interrogó casi con la garganta seca, el muchacho, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el piso. Estaba entre ilusionado, admirado e incrédulo.

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Es obvio! —La princesita asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a su interlocutor con expresión curiosa y amable—. Es algo muy simple en realidad. —Añadió después, con cierto tono sabio, para volver a su punto—. Mi casa es chiquita. Lo que necesito es un cordero, ¿Podrías dibujármelo, por favor?

La sonrisa de la pequeña princesa fue suficiente para activar el motor interno del aviador. Se acomodó bien el libro de bosquejos y garabateó habilidosamente sobre la inmaculada hoja que sucedía a la del dibujo de la serpiente tragándose la boa. La niña tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el block, pero negó con la cabeza al ver el resultado final.

—No me gusta mucho… se ve algo raro… ¿Seguro que una trenza puede mantenerse alzada de esa manera? —El cordero que había dibujado Byakuran tenía los ojos rasgados y una curiosa trenza elevada hacia arriba de su cabeza como si se tratara de una pequeña antena.

El dibujante infló los mofletes antes de pasar la página y empezar un nuevo bosquejo, con la paciencia y cariño con las que trataba a sus dibujos. La princesita le observó atentamente sin hacer comentarios hasta ver el dibujo finalizado, pero sonriendo suavemente negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—Ahora es un poco más grande y tiene dos trenzas… Los corderos no tienen trenzas…

—Es que es una hembra~… —Explicó Byakuran con tono infantil—. ¡Por eso tiene trenzas~!

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta. Haz otro, por favor… —Susurró la chiquilla, mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda al frustrado aviador, que pasando la página, volvió a dibujar, tratando de concentrarse en hacer un cordero macho, ya que, si hacía otra hembra, corría el riesgo de hacerle peinados raros, como con los anteriores. Cuando terminó hubo un pequeño silencio, pero la niña negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tampoco te gusta este…?

—Discúlpame, Byakuran… Es que… es como me lo imaginaba, pero se ve algo mayor… —Rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice volvió a mirarle, algo ruborizada. Era exigente con las cosas que pedía, pero era de naturaleza, no porque ella fuese una pesada—. Yo quiero un cordero que viva mucho… y por eso me gustaría que fuera más joven…

La sonrisa del chico, siniestra como ninguna, ocultaba que estaba a punto de lanzar el libro de dibujos a la distancia más lejana que pudiera y escudarse en la reparación de su nave, que por cierto, aún no había empezado a realizar. Pero ella podía saberlo y por eso había enrojecido, no le gustaba molestar a nadie, pero no tenía opción, porque para ella, ese cordero era importante.

Byakuran se vio tentado a hacerle el dibujo de una caja con agujeros y decirle que el dichoso cordero que quería estaba ahí dentro, pero prefirió que no. Ella era especial, como él. No tenía que ser cruel con la primera persona que adivinaba de qué se trataba su dibujo capcioso. Le puso especial cuidado a aquel nuevo dibujo y luego de darle detalles bonitos y un acabado que normalmente no conseguiría en un lugar tan inhóspito como aquel, le enseñó el resultado.

—¿Te gusta~?

La niña tardó un poco en responderle. Sonrió lentamente mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

—¡Es exactamente como lo quería! —Miró al chico, feliz, mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Mi nombre es Uni, mucho gusto~

Él se rió un poco, aliviado de que le gustara, miró al dibujo y luego a ella.

—Mucho gusto, Uni-chan~. ¿Cómo va a llamarse tu cordero~?

—Su nombre será Lambo… —Respondió la pequeña, sin dudar—. Aunque es un cordero travieso el que me has dibujado… —Miró al dibujo, notando como la sonrisa de aquel corderito era juguetona e hiperactiva.

—Oh, me alegra que también puedas verlo, Uni-chan~ —El mundo que era exclusivamente de Byakuran, al fin se abría a un visitante, una princesita que sabía descifrar su arte—. Tenía razón al pensar que eres alguien especial~ ¿Puedes ver como se está riendo Lambo-kun?

—¡Si puedo verle! Le gustan mucho los dulces, ¿Verdad? Tendré que tener cuidado de que también coma pastito para crezca sano como el corde-… ¡Mira! —Los ojos de la niña, repletos de inocencia y sabiduría miraron atentamente al papel. Había algo que nadie más que ellos podía observar. Donde una persona veía un dibujo inmóvil, ese par veía vida y movimiento—. ¡Se ha quedado dormido!

Byakuran le sonrió, mientras se llevaba un dedo sobre los labios y le indicaba que había que guardar silencio para que el pequeño Lambo pudiese dormir. Le dio el cuaderno de dibujos y la bolsa con lo que quedaba de malvaviscos, mientras en el mayor silencio que pudo, empezó a sacar la caja de herramientas para empezar sus reparaciones.

Definitivamente, esta vez había llegado al paraíso.

* * *

¡Listo! Asdsdasd~ Ahí tenemos la dosis de adorabilidad del 10001 que tanto me gusta xD~ Pero en fin, por ahora eso, ¡Gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capítulo! nvn


	3. El misterio de los otros planetas

¡Volví~! Y esta vez para quedarme xD Vale, no, pero sí para traerles un nuevo capítulo de este curioso fic~ nvn

Hay 1000 palabras conformando este capítulo. ¡Buen provecho~! uvu/

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

Para Byakuran, tratar con esa niña había representado todo un desafío. Al ser tan especial como él, sufría de cierto tipo de autismo y tenía varias cosas que le gustaba guardarse para sí misma. Cuando el aviador le hacía alguna pregunta, la evadía formulando ella una, y no la abandonaba hasta que le hubiesen dado una respuesta que le aclarara las dudas. A veces le sonreía y se limitaba a mirarlo con curiosidad, como si nunca hubiese visto a nadie como él. Hacía comentarios sobre el cabello blanco que él tenía y a veces le preguntaba por qué el cordero que le dibujó tenía el pelaje negro, pero decía que así le gustaba más, porque no sería muy difícil lavarle la suciedad.

Así, el joven no pudo saber con facilidad de dónde provenía Uni. Era un misterio para él, el hecho de que una niña pequeña se le acercara en medio del desierto, sin el aspecto de una persona perdida, aterrada o hambrienta. Lo del cordero le daba más misterio aún… ¿Por qué exactamente un cordero? Pero poquito a poquito, la información que quería fue saliendo de la nada, con casuales conversaciones que venían sin ser premeditadas e iban hacia un punto lejano y profundo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa que andas tratando de reparar? —Preguntó Uni, de la nada, mientras se quedaba observando detenidamente la aeronave.

—No es una cosa, Uni-chan~ —Explicó el albino, con una de sus sonrisas más típicas—. Vuela. Y es un avión, mi avión~. ¿Qué te parece~?

Uni notó pronto que el aviador tenía una sonrisa orgullosa, al parecer, por hacerle saber que él volaba. La curiosidad se apoderó de sus facciones.

—Oh… ¿Entonces has caído del cielo?

—¿De dónde más caería, si no~? —Rió Byakuran enigmáticamente, sin saber que la pregunta de la pequeña encerraba en sí misma, algo más profundo que infantil curiosidad.

—¿Entonces tú también vienes de otro planeta?

La pregunta de la princesita dejó al aviador sin palabras. ¿Otros planetas? ¿Acaso su teoría de los universos paralelos era cierta? Parpadeó un poco antes de poder ordenar sus ideas, mientras volvía a esbozar la misteriosa sonrisa de siempre.

—Uni-chan… ¿Tú vienes de otro planeta~? —Pero como casi siempre, la jovencita estaba empecinada en evadir las preguntas de su interlocutor, por lo que se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y poner las manos detrás de la espalda, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, en dirección al avión.

—Ciertamente, en una nave como esta, no has podido venir de un sitio muy lejano…

Byakuran le miró de reojo, con curiosidad. No le gustaba que no le respondieran, pero poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a esos gestos de parte de la pequeña. Notó, mientras aflojaba algunos pernos con una llave inglesa, que Uni cogía el libro de dibujos y lo situaba en la página donde él había dibujado a Lambo, horas atrás. El silencio era cómodo, porque el ensueño de la pequeña princesa era bastante bonito, luego miró al chico.

—Esos cuernitos que tiene se le pueden sacar, porque es un cordero, ¿Verdad? —Uni sonrió mientras acariciaba un poco la hoja de papel en la zona del cabello frondoso de su pequeño cordero durmiente—. Quizá le sirvan para defenderse…

Byakuran rió, asintiendo con la cabeza, orgulloso de que ella comprendiera el porqué de cada trazo, como si leyese su mente o contara con una inteligencia que nadie más poseía.

—Si Uni-chan es amable también podría regalarle una cuerda para atarlo…

—¿Por qué querría atar a Lambo? —inquirió la pequeña, alzando una ceja, mientras volvía a observar la hoja de papel y a acariciarla con tranquilidad.

—Porque es un cordero travieso y podría escaparse si no lo ataras… ¡Sería por su seguridad~! —Añadió luego, asintiendo con la cabeza muchas veces, mientras cogía el perno en la mano y lo examinaba por un momento.

Una carcajada de Uni le hizo voltearse rápidamente a mirarla.

—¿A dónde podría irse mi pequeño Lambo?

—Quien sabe~ —musitó el albino en tono confidencial, mientras adoptaba una expresión entre seria e infantil—. Si sigue caminando hacia adelante, nada lo hará volver… —Y alzó el dedo índice, justo como ella había hecho con anterioridad al explicarle su fobia por las boas y los elefantes.

—Te había dicho, Byakuran, que mi casa es chiquita…no creo que necesite atarlo para que no se vaya… —La sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro de la joven princesa, que se quedó mirando el dibujo por un momento. Byakuran adivinó que sus ojos se tornaban tristes por un momento, porque con un susurro añadió—. Si sigue caminando hacia adelante, nada lo hará volver… pero si no tiene a dónde caminar… quizá eso no importe demasiado…

Byakuran se quedó un poco sorprendido con ello, pero calló. Bajó la mirada un momento, antes de volver a su nave y seguir quitando piezas pequeñas y otras que consideraba que estaban dañadas. Sintió como algo golpeaba su corazón con un peso nostálgico y que le apretaba el pecho. Sintió tristeza también, porque las palabras de la pequeña le habían sonado tan solitarias, tan familiares, y al mismo tiempo, tan dolorosas.

Dio un suspiro, mientras continuaba desmantelando el motor de la nave, preguntándose si en casa ya sabrían que la señal de su radio se había perdido en mitad del desierto. No tenía idea, todo dependería de sus mecánicos, pero no esperaba que lo encontrasen, su situación era bastante arriesgada. Dependía de sí mismo para salir de ese lugar, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado ahora que había conocido a alguien que se parecía tan extraordinariamente a él.

—¿A dónde quieres llevarte a mi pequeño Lambo-kun, Uni-chan~? ¿Dónde queda tu "casa"~? —preguntó Byakuran a la nada en medio de ese ambiente cargado ahora de melancolía, mientras miraba a la señorita, con una mezcla entre ternura y congoja, como si mirase a una persona desvaída y le provocara una sensación lástima y ganas de ir a darle un abrazo—. ¿Por qué a veces tienes la mirada tan triste~?

Uni no le respondió.

* * *

Teníamos que llegar un poco a la parte nostálgica y tristona, pero pues, habrán partes peores (?) xD. Espero les haya gustado como quedó nwn/ ¡Un saludo a todos~!


End file.
